descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
CJ Hook
Calista Jane "CJ" Hook is a character who appears in the Disney Channel animated series Descendants: Wicked World ''as the main antagonist in season 1 and the secondary antagonist in season 2. She is the youngest child of Captain Hook and the sister of Harriet Hook & Harry Hook. Background Physical Appearance C.J. is a slender tanned girl with golden brown eyes, pale ruby lips and dirty blonde hair with golden highlights tied into a heavy ponytail. Braided into her hair she has small red, green and blue beads. Dressed in a style not too unlike her father's, C.J. wears a scarlet red coat with three black straps and golden buttons on the sleeves. Underneath the coat she wears a white blouse tucked into a pair of grey short-shorts. Her belt had a hook fasten to resemble her father's hook. She also wears leggings with a pattern of a map of Neverland sewn into the fabric. She also has knee-high high-heeled crocodile-skin boots with golden flourishes on the top fold and a silver buckle. Role in the Series CJ appears in the animated series as Freddie's former friend and also partner-in-crime on the Isle of the Lost. In her first four appearances, she is only slightly seen in the shadows, peeking from behind curtains and reaching her hand out from under a table, behind a chair and kicking. After Freddie fulfilled her end of the bargain and helped her escape the Island, she betrayed their arrangement by treating her as her servant instead of a partner. Season 1 CJ's first appearance comes in 'Lamp Sweet Lamp' when she is seen in shadow, hiding behind the curtain in Dr Facilier's shop. She clears her throat to catch Freddie's attention. Freddie tells her to hide, not wanting Ben, Audrey, Mal and Evie to see her. When Mal wishes everyone was back in Auradon CJ is taken along with them. CJ arrives back with the group in Jordan's Genie lamp in 'Genie Chic' and hides behind a curtain. When her sneeze in overheard by Ben, Freddie has to cover for her. After Freddie is accepted in Auradon Prep Freddie gives CJ a thumbs up. She is taken out of the lamp along with the group. During 'Puffed Deliciousness' CJ is hidden under the banquet table and snatches up Freddie's fallen pastry. In 'All Hail the New Q.N.L.B.' CJ steals Mal's bracelet and Jane's Mascot armour. She leaves the bracelet at the scene of the crime to frame Mal, but Mal convinces everyone she is not guilty. In 'Mad for Tea', CJ steals Audrey's Neon Lights gown. She hides out in Ally's tea shop and causes Mal to accidently stain Ally's dress after which is finishes off Jordan's pot of tea. In 'Carpet Jacked' CJ steals Jay's magic carpet, causing him and Carlos to be late for picking the girls up for the ball. In 'The Night is Young', CJ cuts the cord leading to Lonnie's DJ booth and causes the music at the ball to stop. This allows Freddie to step up and volunteer to sing on stage. In 'Neon Lights Out', Jay and Carlos arrive at the ball reveal that someone stole their carpet from right underneath their feet. CJ is seen walking to the stage in Jane's mascot armour. She slips backstage and turns out the lights, allowing herself the chance to kidnap Ben. She finally reveals herself, swinging in from a rope after the girls turn of Mal. She takes to the stage and introduces herself to the attendees of the ball. in 'Hooked On Ben' the AKs deduce that CJ is the source of all of their problems, to which she agrees. She reveals Ben to the group, strung up and bound by his wrists and ankles. She attempts to rally the VKs to plot against Auradon and soliloquies her attempts to foil the Auradions. She also outs Freddie as her partner-in-crime and explains how she allowed her to have a moment in the spotlight, singing for the ball. They argue over their partnership and after a failed attempt to get Freddie to join her, CJ leaves on the magic carpet to plot her return. Between 'Pair of Sneakers' and 'Wild Rehearsal', CJ finds Zevon swimming the Strait of Ursula from the Isle of the Lost and she brings him onboard her rowboat to deliver him in Auradon. Season 2 CJ returns in "Options Are Shrinking" as Zevon's new partner in his scheme to take over Auradon. She swings in from a balcony and reveals her latest accomplishment: owning a rowboat. Zevon explains how CJ found him swimming and took him to Auradon on her boat. She explains that her end of the bargain is a 50ft. Schooner once Zevon has taken over Auradon. She watches on gleefully as Zevon uses his potions on Jay, Carlos, Freddie and Jane and opens Jordan's Genie bottle to store them in. She swings out, announcing her plan to reveal herself 'once the dust settles'. She hides for a while before coming out of hiding in 'Celebration'. She encourages the VKs and AKs to get the show going. Printed Media School of Secrets: CJ's Treasure Chase CJ appears in her own novel, CJ's Treasure Chase. This novel takes place during the first season of Wicked World. It takes place after 'Genie Chic' and shows what CJ was doing throughout the season when she was not in the series. School of Secrets: Freddie's Shadow Cards CJ doesn't directly appear in the novel; however, her letter addressed to Freddie is delivered to Freddie by Jordan. In it CJ tells Freddie she has hidden Freddie's Shadow Cards beneath the tourney field during her time at the school and they are there in case she ever needs them. Appearances Descendants: Wicked World Gallery Trivia *In the Isle of the Lost, there is a character known as Harriet who is also the daughter of Captain Hook. Later on, Descendants 2 added that Captain Hook has a son named Harry Hook. **It's revealed that they are all children of Captain Hook, with Harriet being the eldest, then Harry is the middle child, and CJ is the youngest. **It's unknown if she and her siblings are triplets that share the same mother or they are half siblings with the same father and come from different mothers. *CJ shares the same initials as her father's full name "Captain James Hook". **It's later revealed that her CJ actually stands for "Calista Jane" *She is the fifth new character to appear in ''Descendants: Wicked World. *CJ was first introduced at the 2016 Toy Fair, announced by the Hasbro toy company. *The face patterns on CJ's tights resemble the map of Neverland. *Her boots are made from crocodile skin. *According to Jordan, CJ has a "seaweed" stench or 'rotting kelp' as CJ calls it. *Whenever CJ enters, she always arrives comically swinging in from a mysterious rope. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villain kids Category:Descendants: Wicked World Characters Category:Rise of the Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains